


50. Get on your knees

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [16]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Drabble, M/M, Mild Language, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: When there's no love in townThis new century is bringing you downAll the places you have beenTrying to find a love supremeA love supremeOh what are you really looking for?Another partner in your life to abuse and to adore?Is it lovey dovey stuffDo you need a bit of rough?Get on your knees
Relationships: Virgil van Dijk/Andrew Robertson
Series: Все песни только о любви [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	50. Get on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

– Святой отец, я согрешил.  
Сержант Эндрю Робертсон хрустнул пальцами и сцепил их на колене. Колено подрагивало, и пристёгнутая к бедру дубинка шкрябала о стенку исповедальни. Энди только сейчас задумался, что не стоило приходить сюда с оружием.   
– В чём твой грех, сын мой?   
Священник был довольно молодым, хотя Энди и думал, что к ним берут только старпёров с мерзкими собачками.   
– Я отпиздил преступника, – вздохнул Энди, и из-за витиеватой решётки донёсся смешок:   
– Да, и выругался в церкви. Рассказывай подробнее, что сделал этот грешник?

– Святой отец, я согрешил…  
– Ну?   
Энди поёрзал на жёсткой скамейке. Священник был тот же – с низким, кофейным каким-то голосом и незнакомым акцентом. В прошлый раз они проговорили часа два, перейдя от исповеди к футболу, ёбанной Маргарет Тэтчер и убийству Анвара Садата, и сегодня Энди надеялся уговорить его выпить пива в пабе на углу.   
– Слушай, как будет «пидор» на католическом?   
– Сын мой, – тревожным голосом начал священник, и Энди почувствовал себя очень странно – будто он снова в третьем классе прогулял урок закона божьего. – Эндрю…  
– Энди, вообще-то, – поправил его Робертсон, – а тебя как зовут?   
– Отец ван Дейк, но…  
– Пьёшь ли ты пиво, святой отец?   
По ту сторону решётки раздался тяжёлый вздох, и тут же Энди увидел метание тени, когда крупная рука выписала в воздухе крест.  
– Пью. Пошли. 

– Ты переспал со священником? – капитан городской полиции Джордан Хендерсон подавился сигаретой, услышав от подчинённого причину опоздания.   
– Поправочка: я пил со священником до утра, а потом был вынужден доставить отца Вирджила домой, а это на другом конце города, поэтому мне пришлось остаться на ночь.   
Джордан выбросил окурок и покосился на своего заместителя Адама. Всё управление, включая Энди, закрывало глаза на их роман, и Джордан, только в благодарность за это, исправил в журнале отметку о времени его прихода.   
– Иди и не греши, – буркнул он, и Адам за соседним столом рассмеялся:   
– Лучше греши, Энди. 

– Святой отец, я…  
– …не перезвонил, – Вирджил поднял решётку в исповедальне и, протянув руку, взъерошил Энди волосы. – По пиву?  
– По пиву, – согласился тот.   
На колени перед Вирджилом он планировал встать после третьей пинты прямо в туалете паба.


End file.
